heromainiafandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Truth™
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Heromainia Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Take a look at our webinar series -- where you can sign up to interact with Wikia staff, as well as watch past sessions *Be sure to check out to see what features you can enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Trella No problem Alright, sure :P No rush really. TUSF 00:58, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Alright! :)Gabriel456 02:59, May 1, 2012 (UTC) This Wiki? Is this wiki only for character profiles or is it going to be able to hold things pertaining to characters? For example pages on the worlds and timelines that characters come from, the speicies they are, or other small things like: orginizations, hierachies, classes, ect. Or should those all be added on the characters page?\ --Freyr, Lord of Change 00:26, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the Admin position. I will do my best to help improve this wiki and keep it clean. I also would like to know what you think about my ideas, Powerlevels? and Categories:Suggestions. If you think they are good I will start working on implementing them. --Freyr, Lord of Change 21:58, May 2, 2012 (UTC) I shall do my best to implement them then. --Freyr, Lord of Change 23:56, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Admin Thanks for making me admin! :)Gabriel456 22:07, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Alright :)Gabriel456 22:16, May 2, 2012 (UTC) Heromainia Wiki's Progress I was looking at the Admin features and I noticed that we only have 23% of this bar done. Would you like me to work on filling out that bar and adding features and the like to the wiki? I cleaned up the home page (I think it can still be made much better), but I do not want to "over-step" my bounds. I'm just double cheaking everything with you before I start messing around with things. --Freyr, Lord of Change 23:46, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Not a problem. I am working on the front page right now. I should have it done is a little bit. --Freyr, Lord of Change 00:23, May 4, 2012 (UTC) No Problem I think that I already did some of them, but like I said. I would like these rating to be cleaned up and decided on by multiple people. I will go and give what I think to be the right levels though no problem at all. =] --Freyr, Lord of Change 01:01, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Character Would it be offensive if I put up my char Jehovah?Gabriel456 22:30, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Front Page No problem. I plan on adding a featured thing kinda like on the superpower wiki. For featured user, featured character, and featured universe. But for the next two weeks I wont be able to get on as much as I want to. When I get back to a regular schedule I will go back to updating as much as I can. --talk 23:49, May 4, 2012 (UTC)/Freyr, Lord of change (my sig messed up =]) Short Story Ok :) Gabriel456 00:57, May 5, 2012 (UTC)